sounderstudiowinkwinkfandomcom-20200214-history
Deaths (BoC)
Many Characters have died in battle of Calamity. Most seasons have one or two deaths in them, but season 1 has 5 deaths. Deaths Each Season Season 1 Angel Angel is stabbed in the back by Chrome in Season 1 Episode 3. She wasn't paying attention and paid the price. She makes a slight appearance in Season 3 Episode 2, as she tells diamond a hint about Crystal being alive and wishes him good luck, but other than that, Angel is gone forever. Black Shadow Black Shadow is Shot in the head with a built in gun by Chrome in Season 1 Episode 4. She Makes an Appearance in Season 3 Episode 5 on a date with Kyle, but she is trapped in hell forever, so she is technically dead. Chrome Chrome was killed by everyone's combined power in Season 1 Episode 5. He is seen in Season 3 Episode 4 Being Incinerated in Hell, but he is stuck there forever. Season 2 Calor Calor died naturally of elemental ways. When an elemental is too old, they crack up and die, Similar to Humans. This Happened in Season 2 Episode 3. She is never seen again, and it will stay that way. Jessica Jessica was shot in the head by phoenix in Season 2 Episode 5 as she was about to become a part of the group. She isnt seen again, but Angel says she rests in heaven in Season 3 since nobody really "Died". Season 3 Vincent Vincent is ripped apart by The Wall of Bodies in Season 3 Episode 5 as he was about to escape Hell. He doesn't appear ever again, as his soul is trapped within the The Wall of Bodies forever. Season 4 Nega In Season 4 Episode 4 Nega had his magic taken from him by Skyler, and then his head was sliced off and put on a wooden stick. He doesn't appear ever again, but he does get recognition that he lasted for 4 seasons. Clay In Season 4 Episode 4 Clay had his magic taken from him by Skyler, and then his head was sliced off and put on a wooden stick. He wont appear again, as he is mostly just a side character who managed to last this long. Skyler At the end of Season 4 Episode 5, Skyler shoots himself in the head after he shoots Rose in the chest. His soul lies in hell forever. Characters Who Return Omega Omega has his throat slit open by Chrome in Season 1 Episode 2. He is Revived by Vincent in Season 2 Episode 2, and is still holding on to this day with no magic. Crystal In Season 1 Episode 4, Crystal gets stabbed in the back and falls on the floor. It seems like she is dead, but she actually manages to escape. She goes to the Overgrown Forest, where she meets Omega in Season 4. From then on, she is alive. Mega After Seeing Omega Die in Season 1 Episode 2, Mega gets depressed and hangs himself in Season 1 Episode 5. He is Revived by Vincent In Season 2 Episode 2, and is still alive to this day.